Cami
Cami is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo, Survivor: Japan and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Borneo Cami originally competed in Survivor: Borneo on the yellow Pagong tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first three of four immunity challenges. At tribal council, Cami voted with the majority in sending home Adison for her questionable strategy. At the Double Tribal Council on Day 11, Cami voted with Dimitri, Mikey, Clara and Kelley after she found out that Natalie was trying to create a new super alliance. Mutiny was offered and Kelley and Clara, two of her allies, accepted to mutiny. Now without a strong alliance, Cami voted alone for Dimitri as she felt that she had no other choice at the next loss. At this point, Cami made the merge and was in an assumed majority with her Pagong castaways. At the first vote, the Pagong alliance planned on sending home original Tagi member Neha. However, Clara and Kelley wanted to shake things up and blindside Zane. Originally trusting them, Cami joined their plan and Zane was voted out. An evacuation from Calum meant that the opposing alliance were weaker considerably. At the next vote, Cami and her new alliance sent home Logan after he tried to blindside her alliance. By the Final Seven, it seemed clear that Cami's new alliance would take each other to the end. However, Cami began to fear the bond that Clara and Kelley had to the Tagi girls and wanted to send home Clara. Rallying with the outsiders, Mikey and Dimitri, Cami voted for her. However, Clara already knew of this plan and convinced the Tagi alliance to vote her out, making Cami the third jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Mikey to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan In her second season Cami competed in Survivor: Japan, originally on the red Heiwa tribe, labelled the 'Beauty'. Heiwa seemed to be the most laidback and friendly tribes of the game, but still had its fair share of confrontation. They were lucky enough to not have to attend tribal council for the first 9 days, mainly due to their challenge strength and overall cohesion. At the tribe dissolve, Cami was switched to the green Chikara tribe along with her original members Austin, Aaron and Dimitri. Once again, the tribe was extremely strong, but did have to go to tribal council because of a Double Tribal Council. Feeling that she and her original tribe had the power, she wanted to vote out Quentin. However, the rest of the tribe felt that they did not need her and she was unanimously voted out. Voting History Survivor: Argentina In her third attempt, Cami competed in Survivor: Argentina originally on the pink Trelew tribe. As with the racial divide twist, the Trelew tribe was comprised of Caucasian castaways. The tribe was extremely strong, with Trelew winning the five immunity challenges they had together. At the tribe dissolve, Cami was switched to the purple Viedma tribe with none of her original tribe mates. Jeremy and Lateysha originally from the blue Rawson tribe invited Cami to their alliance. Together, the trio voted out Carlos at the tribes only loss. As a repayment for letting her stay in the competition, Cami assured Lateysha and Jeremy they would be given a spot on her Trelew Alliance. At this point, Cami made the merge and was reunited with her entire original Trelew tribe. At tribal council, she voted with the original Trelew tribe for Ellody, but Cami's alliance from Viedma voted for Lateysha. At the revote, Destiny switched her vote and sent Ellody home while giving Cami's group power. In control, the Trelew Five voted out Sarge, Scoop and Godfrey. At the final eight, the Trelew Five continued to be in control. Destiny used her voting advantage and prevented Cara from voting at tribal. This resulted in a tied vote between Cara and Lateysha. At the revote, Cami flipped with Tiarn and Rick, sending Cara home. At the next two tribal councils, the Trelew Four still had power in numbers and voted out minority members Lateysha, Destiny and Jeremy. Knowing that one of them would not make the Final Three, Rick, Symon and Tiarn made a deal to take each other. This proved unsuccessful as Cami won the final immunity challenge. The boys therefore stuck together and Tiarn was made the final jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, Cami was reprimanded by the jury for playing a villainous game and lying to Jeremy and Lateysha when they helped her. In the end, Cami was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning zero of nine jury votes. Voting History Trivia *Despite being on the 'Causcasian' Trelew tribe during Survivor: Argentina, Cami is of Puerto Rican descent. This meant that she could have also been placed on the 'Hispanic' Bariloche tribe, but was ultimately not chosen for it. *Cami is one of nine castaways to improve on their original placement during Argentina along with Destiny, Jeremy C., Lateysha, Rick, Sarge, Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways